


Never Taunt a Lion, Especially About Love

by eafay70



Series: A Very Merry "Advent" Calendar [17]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fist Fights, Fluff and Crack, German National Team, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Sequel to "Babe (v1.0)": Bernd's secret relationship with Marc-André might be exposed. Bernd (over)reacts.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khalehla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalehla/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Steno prompt response 2016](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726860) by [Khalehla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalehla/pseuds/Khalehla). 



> I told you this was what I pictured! XD
> 
> For the record, Leverkusen's mascot is Brian the Lion. He's adorable. <3

Bernd returned to the room, phone in hand and expression reading "whoever made me this furious is about to suffer."

Hakan didn't know if he should protect Julian from the keeper's wrath or sneak out of the room so he could claim ignorance later. Instead of doing either of those, he sternly glared at Karim, Jonathan, Benjamin, and Kevin, as if to say, "If you're smart, which I've begun to seriously doubt, you'll stay quiet and learn not to answer other people's phones without permission."

Bernd stood in front of Julian and spoke. "I have _Babe_ on speaker. _Babe_ isn't going to say a word because we don't want to reveal the identity of _Babe_ to anyone. And I'm going to ensure that you pathetic excuse for a blackmailing spy never reveal it, either."

Before anyone could process the keeper's words, Bernd punched Julian's left eye. "That one's for _Babe_ because _Babe_ isn't here to do it." And before anyone could move a muscle, Bernd punched Julian's right eye. "And that one's for me because I thought you were worthy of my trust." He walked out of the room, audibly blowing a kiss into the phone. 

Hakan sighed. "You've all learned your lesson?" Everyone nodded. "Now go ice your eyes, Jule. I need a freaking drink." 

**Author's Note:**

> Bernd would face very severe consequences in real life for doing what he does in this fic. Therefore, I feel obligated to say that Bernd's actions in this fic should NOT be repeated. (Of course, neither should Julian's in the original fic.)


End file.
